


A Sleigh Ride With You

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Snow, romantic, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a special surprise for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleigh Ride With You

You were so tired from work. You still had to work up until Christmas. So while other people were talking about having the week off and such, you worked right up until the 24th. And you were just done with it. There wasn’t much for you to do. You were making money, but this was time you could’ve been at home with your boyfriend. 

You sighed and headed home on the 23rd. Chris had been home all day by himself. You thought he had had nothing to do. But at least he had dinner ready for you when you came in the door. It was an extravagant dinner, but it was hot food and that was enough to make you smile.

“Thank you baby.” You said, smiling softly. “I didn’t feel like cooking. I just feel like getting a shower and going to bed.”

“But you don’t have to go to work tomorrow, right?” Chris asked, sounding a little nervous.

“Nope.” You said, smiling some. “I get to spend the whole day with you.” He smiled and kissed your cheek.

“Go relax baby. I’ll clean up this mess.” Chris said. You giggled and smiled.

“My hero.” You said, batting your eyelashes and giggling some before heading off to take a shower. Chris smiled as he watched you go.

“God, I love her.” He said with a smile before he set about washing the dishes.

****

You were awoke in the morning by Chris gently shaking you. You groaned a bit. You wanted to sleep in. It was your day off and you weren’t going anywhere today. Tomorrow was another story, so you wanted to enjoy your break.

“Baby doll, wake up.” Chris said, smiling. You opened one eye and looked at him.

“What is it?” You said, yawning some.

“Get up.” He said sweetly. “I have something planned for us.” You sighed and looked up at him with his big grin on his face.

“And it’s not us staying in bed all day?” You asked. He shook his head. “Okay then. What’s our plan?”

“It’s a surprise.” Chris said. You had to laugh some. “Make sure you dress warm.” With that, he got up and left the room. You slowly got out of bed and looked outside. Fresh snow had fallen while you were sleeping. You groaned a bit. You loved snow, but you could live without the cold. You dressed in your warmest pants, a comfy and cozy sweatshirt, and completed your outfit with boots, gloves, scarf, and your favorite coat. You went downstairs to find Chris, but you didn’t see him. Instead, you saw a really cute, handmade Christmas card sitting on the kitchen table. You smiled as you picked it up, recognizing Chris’s handwriting.

“Darling, I have something very special for us today. Since you’re reading this, you’re probably ready for it. So come outside to the back. See you soon. Lots of love. Chris.”

You smiled and placed the card back on the table and went out to the back deck. You waited for Chris to show up. Just as you started to think that Chris was just pulling your leg and he was going to be waiting upstairs naked or something, you heard a neigh. You looked to your right and gasped.

There came Chris with a sleigh being pulled by two Clydesdales. Your eyes were wide as you walked out to him. He stopped the horses and smiled at you.

“Hello my darling.” He said. Your eyes were still wide. “Surprise.”

“Oh my god Chris! This is amazing!” He smiled and offered you his hand to help you into the sleigh. He smiled sweetly at you and kissed you gently.

“Are you ready?” He asked. You settled into your seat and nodded. “Then away we go!” He took the reins and started to drive the horses into the woods. You rested your head on his shoulder. You were so relaxed and happy at the moment. You were about to fall asleep when the sleigh stopped suddenly. You looked up at Chris.

“Surprise number two.” He said. You set up more in your seat and looked out. There was a small pavilion there and it was decorated with candles, poinsettias, and a picnic. You looked up at Chris. “I’m a romantic.”

“That you are.” You said with a smile. Chris took your hand and led you to the pavilion. You smiled at him as he pulled out your seat. He started playing music on his phone. Your favorite song filled the air. He pulled some food out of the basket. It was traditional summer picnic food. You looked up at Chris.

“We didn’t get to have a picnic this past summer with me filming Civil War and you working. I’m trying to make up for it.” He said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. You smiled at him.

“This is perfect.” You said. Chris was relieved and set across from you, enjoying the meal he had put together.

After you finished the main course, Chris got out two cupcakes, one for each of you. His had a cherry on the top. Yours had something else altogether.

“Chris…” You said, grabbing the ring from the top of the cupcake. He smiled and got down on one knee beside you.

“My darling (y/n), I love you more than anything in this world.” He said, taking your hand and the ring. “Will you please stay with me? Will you please be my wife?” You smiled and your eyes teared up.

“Of course I will.” You said softly. He slipped the ring on your finger. You knew that Civil War had paid for that ring. And while you were a little upset you hadn’t gotten any time with him while he was filming it, it now was going to make sure you were together for the rest of your lives.

He stood up and scooped you into a hug. And as the two of you kissed, it started to snow again. You smiled as you looked outside the pavilion.

“This is the best Christmas Eve I’ve ever had.” You said, looking back at him. Chris just smiled and kissed you again, happy that you agreed to be in his life.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
